Various physiological functions can be managed and/or monitored using implantable devices. Implantable devices can provide stimulating and/or sensing functionality to assist with a patient's health care. For example, implantable devices have been used in association with cardiac rhythm management, which can include cardiac pacing, cardiac defibrillation, and/or cardiac therapy, among other procedures. To facilitate these procedures, implantable devices can be configured for stimulating cardiac tissues and/or sensing the function of cardiac tissues. There exists a need for alternative devices and methods for stimulating and/or sensing cardiac function.